1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ovaloid package for dispensing fluids.
2. The Related Art
Ovaloid packages have special aesthetic and functional appeal. While not being unique, this shape differs considerably from the normal round ones. On store shelves they present a better face. Printed information can be better displayed than on a round shape, the latter having a narrower viewable profile. Ovaloid containers are also more ergonomically grippable by the hand.
The art has generated a number of engineering approaches to ovaloid packaging. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 399,754 (Bertolini et al.) describes an ovaloid dispensing container sealed with a flip-top cap attached by hinge to the roof of an ovaloid bottle. Pumps having this shape are also known from U.S. Pat. No. Des. 404,295 (Bertolini et al.). These pumps are fitted with round overcaps or are without any cap over the pump nozzle. Improved ornamental design of ovaloid dispensers has been hindered by the lack of an engineered solution providing an overcap separate from the dispensing bottle and which can function to ensure a good seal.
Accordingly, a challenge for the present invention was to enhance aesthetics of an ovaloid container by engineering a sealable ovaloid overcap.
An ovaloid dispensing container is provided which includes:
(i) an ovaloid bottle with an open end fitted with a fluid dispensing device, the bottle near the open end having an ovaloid collar with an outwardly flaring shoulder; and
(ii) an ovaloid overcap including a roof at a closed end thereof and a surrounding wall with a mouth defining an open end, the surrounding wall tapering outwardly, the mouth defined by a downwardly convex perimeter on a front and rear face of the surrounding wall, the shoulder functioning as a camming surface against which the overcap perimeter slides to assist in twist-off removal of the overcap.
Among alternative fluid dispensing devices are a pump assembly and a sealable aperture (basically a pour spout). The aperture embodiment can be regulated for flow and non-flow operation by insertion of a snap-on plug or by a threaded screw cap. Most preferred is the pump assembly embodiment. In all instances, there still will be required the ovaloid overcap as the outer sealing element.
In the preferred embodiment, the collar is bordered by upper and lower edges, these edges having different curvatures resulting in a surface of continuously changing distance between the edges. Upper and lower openings are formed by the respective upper and lower edges of the collar. An outwardly projecting landing traces the lower edge of the collar. Furthermore, a groove runs along the outer surface of the collar adjacent the landing. This groove allows coupling with a bead positioned on an inner surface of the overcap.
Additionally the collar includes an inner surface from which a curved gripping member projects downwardly in a direction toward the lower opening. The gripping member defines at least two curved segments. Each of these segments includes a pair of downwardly projecting feet separated from one another by a notch. An inner surface of the curved segments includes an inwardly oriented bead. The feet along a bottom edge thereof adjacent the notch have a bevel. At least one supporting rib connects the inner surface of the collar to an outer surface of the gripping member.
The pump assembly includes a movable nozzle and actuator. A circular screwcap surrounds the nozzle. The screwcap is defined by a circumferential skirt bounding an upper and lower border. The skirt has an outer surface with circumferential first and second areas. The first area is adjacent the upper border and has a smaller radial protrusion than the second area. The lower border seats onto a support element projecting from a neck of the bottle.
An Airspray Corporation mechanical non-aerosol pump is suitable as a pumping mechanism for the present invention. The Airspray pump is described in WO 97/13585 (Van der Heijden), herein incorporated by reference. It is to be understood that the present invention is not limited to an Airspray mechanism for the pump embodiment.
The pump embodiment according to the present invention can be fashioned from four custom components delivered to a production line as two assemblies. These assemblies are designed to work with a custom bottle finish to allow for actuator orientation, collar orientation and attachment of an overcap assembly to the bottle. The custom parts are the pump actuator, ring, collar and overcap. The two assemblies utilized to form the container include a pump assembly (having actuator, ring and pump dispensing device) and an overcap assembly (having overcap and collar).
A special feature of the pump assembly is the ring. The first circumferential area along the upper border of the ring has a narrower outward projection than the second. The first area may cover about 20% of the skirt and the second area the remaining about 80%. The first area through its smaller xe2x80x9cdiameterxe2x80x9d allows the curved gripping member to easily fit over and orient the collar onto the ring. The inner surface of the curved segments of the gripping member then further slide over the second area of the skirt. Final downward pressure forces the feet and notch which are now aligned to seat over a lug on the bottle. The notch-lug engagement also provides an anti-rotational feature to the collar. The engagement is not engineered to be permanent, but is strong enough to withstand movement in a normal use environment.
The overcap is engaged to the collar through a continuous retention bead on the inner wall of the overcap. This mates with the groove on the outer surface of the collar.